memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Excelsior (NCC-2000)
:For the mirror universe counterpart, see ISS Excelsior. The USS Excelsior (NCC-2000) was the first ship of , commanded first by Captain Styles, then Rear Admiral James T. Kirk and later by Captain Hikaru Sulu. (''TOS'' novelizations: Star Trek III: The Search for Spock and Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country). Service History Undergoing Trials In the late 2270s, Starfleet was working towards the development of transwarp drive, and had a starship designed that would act as a test-bed for the new technology, which resulted in the prototype USS Excelsior (NX-2000). The construction was overseen by Captain Styles, who would later go on to command the ship. By 2285, the Excelsior was ready to undergo performance trials for the transwarp drive, but some minor details needed to be worked out. To achieve this end, Styles was able to obtain Captain Montgomery Scott from the as chief engineer. However, this proved to be Styles' undoing as Scott sabotaged the Excelsior's systems so that they couldn't pursue the Enterprise when Admiral James T. Kirk stole her to return to the Genesis Planet. (TOS movie: Star Trek III: The Search for Spock). The Mirror Universe A few weeks later the damage was repaired to the Excelsior, and Captain Styles was ordered to proceed to the Regula 1 Space Laboratory to collect Admiral Kirk and his command staff and bring them back to Earth to face a court martial. Unfortunately, enroute back to Earth they were intercepted by the from a version of the mirror universe. A brief battle ensued, but the Enterprise crew were able to board the Excelsior and take control. However, Kirk had Styles leave in an escape pod and raise the alarm, while he and his staff engineered their way out. After confusing their mirror universe guards, Kirk and his crew beamed aboard the ISS Enterprise and took over. A battle ensued between the Enterprise and the Excelsior which resulted in the destruction of the Enterprise's drive section. But Kirk was able to use the tantalus field to remove key components aboard the Excelsior and was able to regain control of the ship. After regaining the Excelsior, Kirk learned that this was all part of an invasion plan by the mirror universe, and he was ordered to take Excelsior into the mirror universe and stall the Terran Empire until Starfleet could mass a fleet. Following the battle between Starfleet and Terran forces, Captain Kirk was granted command of the Excelsior and the bulk of his command crew transferred with him, while Captain Styles was assigned command of the ''Christopher Pike''. (TOS comic collection: The Mirror Universe Saga). Service Under Captain Kirk A few weeks into Kirk's command of the Excelsior, the starship was intercepted by a Ajir warship and they demanded Kirk's surrender. Learning that the Ajir warship had no shields and primitive weapons, Kirk still decided to surrender in order to learn about the Ajir. The Ajir portray themselves as a powerful race who dominate the region, but the crew soon learn that they have very little knowledge about starship systems. However, as their facade begins to collapse the Excelsior is approached by a Grond warship, who also demands that Captain Kirk surrenders to them. Kirk agrees to surrender to the Grond and they also board the Excelsior and also proclaim to be a fearsome species. However, when the Ajir and the Grond meet they are fearful of each other having heard stories about each others ruthlessness. Captain Kirk got the two sides to establish friendly relations with each other, and agree to release the Excelsior in return for Federation aid. (TOS comic: "Double Blind"). A few months later, the Excelsior received a distress call from the , an science vessel commanded by Captain Spock. Upon reaching the Surak, they discover that all the crew with the exception of Spock was dead. After studying the Surak's logs they discovered that the crew were killed by a plague brought aboard by an Andorian. They discover that the Andorian had escaped via shuttlecraft and entered the Romulan Neutral Zone. Despite increasing tensions with the Romulan Star Empire, Kirk ordered a pursuit course. (TOS comic: The Doomsday Bug: "Death Ship"). The Excelsior was quickly surrounded by Romulan warships, but Kirk managed to convince the Romulan Commander that the Andorian plague carrier threatened the Empire. When Romulans begin dying of the plague, one of the Romulan ships accompanied the Excelsior to Romulus. Enroute to Romulus, Captain Scott managed to remove the plague from a host's body by using the transporter. While the cure is effective on Captain Spock's body, his mind is in tatters. Using a Klingon bird-of-prey, Kirk and his crew head to Vulcan. Meanwhile, the Excelsior returns to Federation space, once again under the command of Captain Styles. (TOS comics: The Doomday Bug: "Stand Off" and "The Apocalypse Scenario"). Service Under Captain Sulu In 2290, Captain Hikaru Sulu took command of the Excelsior. He and Excelsior crew spent the next three years cataloging various gaseous anomalies in the Reydovan sector. (Excelsior: Forged in Fire) It was Sulu and the Excelsior crew that first learned of the destruction of Praxis in 2293. The Excelsior attempted an unauthorized rescue of Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy from Rura Penthe, but they were stopped by Klingon Captain Kang. The Excelsior did play a role, along with the , in saving the Khitomer Conference. (TOS movie: Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) Later in 2293, the Excelsior transported Ambassador Spock and other former Enterprise officers to planet Mestiko, to negotiate that world's possible admission into the Federation. (TOS eBook: Mere Anarchy: Its Hour Come Round) Also in 2293, the Excelsior travelled to Askalon V to rescue Ensign Demora Sulu. (TOS novel: The Captain's Daughter) In 2294, eleven of her crew, including Captain Hikaru Sulu, were kidnapped by Beta Prometheans. ( ) In 2308 the Excelsior, under the command of Captain Crajjik, completed a survey of the Delta Campara system (''STA'' novel: Enigma). Captain Sulu remained in command of the Excelsior until at least 2320. (TOS novel: Burning Dreams) :The contradiction between ''Enigma and Burning Dreams would suggest Crajjik's assignment as Excelsior CO was only temporary.'' Later Years In 2369 the Excelsior was operating in the area of space near the planet Riat. ( ) In 2370, the Excelsior was in service along the Federation's border with the Cardassian Union. In that year, it was assigned to help search for the missing . ( }}) USS Excelsior personnel Commanding officer *Captain Lawrence Styles (2285) *Rear Admiral James T. Kirk (2285) *Captain Lawrence Styles (2285-2289) *Lieutenant Commander Meredith Cutler (early 2290) *Captain Hikaru Sulu (2290-2320s) *Captain Crajjik (-2308-) First Officer *Commander Henried *Commander Hikaru Sulu (2285) *Commander Miguel Darby ( ?-2289) *Commander Hikaru Sulu (2289) *Commander Pavel Chekov *Lieutenant Commander Meredith Cutler (2290) *Lieutenant Commander Janice Rand (early 2290) *Commander Anik (2293) *Lieutenant Commander Dmitri Valtane(-2293) *Commander Sencus (2294) *Commander Pavel Chekov (-2295-) Science Officer *Lieutenant Commander Masoud Valtane(-2293) *Commander Sencus (2294) Communications Officer *Lieutenant Commander Janice Rand (2288-) *Lieutenant Russel Roose (2294) Chief Engineer *Captain Montgomery Scott *Lieutenant Commander Martin Lukas (2280s) *Lieutenant Commander Lahra (2289) *Lieutenant Commander Tim Henry (2290) *Norquist Svenson (2294) Chief Medical Officer *Dr. Judith Klass (2289) *Dr. Bernard Hans (2294) *Dr. Christine Chapel () Chief of Security *Lieutenant Commander Meredith Cutler (2289) *Commander Peter Gavin (2294) *Leonard James Akaar (2298) Conn Officer *Ensign Violet Bays (2294) *Lieutenant Heather Keith, helmsman (2289) *Lojur, helmsman (2290s) Transporter Chief *Chief Petty Officer Darnell Renyck (2289) Other Crew *Cadet Spiros Focus (2294) *Lieutenant Henrey (2294) *Nora Schmidt (2294) *Sandra Pastur (2294) *Lieutenant Terra Spiro (2289) *Lieutenant Junior Grade Eric Braun, Science Department (2289) *Lieutenant Christina Schulman, Junior Science Officer (2289) *Melinda Rebovich, security (2289) *Nino Orsini, security (2289) *Dr. Harburg, (2289) *Nurse Edwards, (2289) *Ensign Ramiro Marquez, communications duty officer (2289) Connections * Excelsior 02000 Excelsior 02000